Blackheart Saga: Shadows of The Night
by Lyonene
Summary: Can Alexander and Co. defeat the Boogeyman or will all thier nightmares become a reality. And just what ARE their nightmares? Ashley M. Matt & Jeff Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

Ember sat up in bed, frowning. She slowly pushed back her thick comforter and swung her legs around, pressing her feet down onto the cool wooden floor. There it was again, that noise. She crept to the large, oval window and peered out, unable to see much, the new crescent moon not providing enough light.-

She jumped, clamping a hand over her mouth to keep from shrieking when another pebble clattered against the window pane, now placing the earlier noise for what it was. Cautiously, she opened the window. "Hello?"

"Ember, come down here."

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Matt?"

"Yeah, come down here."

**********

"You look like shit." Ashley commented, staring at Alexander over her toast.

"I didn't sleep all that well." He muttered, putting out his cigarette in his uneaten scrambled eggs.

"Hey! I worked hard to make those!" Jeff shrieked, placing his hands on his hips, the glare on his face at odds with the purple, heart covered apron he wore.

"You freaking whisked them to death." Alex replied, pressing the heel of his hand against his forehead, not sure if he could deal with Jeff's drama today.

Jeff apparently knew today wasn't a good one for Alex and backed off, whistling some song from the Jungle Book.

Ashley frowned, resting her head against the palm of her hand. "Why didn't you sleep all that well?" She asked curiously.

"Just didn't." Alex grunted, pushing away from the table. He didn't spare her a backwards glance as he headed outside.

Jeff patted Ashley's back sympathetically, seeing the hurt expression on her face.

**********

Matt splashed water over his face, staring at his pale reflection in the mirror. He blinked, studying the yellow rings around his irises, shaking his head. "It was just a dream." He murmured, mentally shaking himself. "Just a dream."

**********

"Ember, I think it's time we left. We've imposed on you for almost two weeks now." Alexander said, sitting down on the edge of his cousin's bed, watching as she brushed out her hair at her vanity.

"You're more then welcome to stay Alex, you know that." Ember arched an eyebrow at him, sweeping her hair back over her shoulders.

"I know, but-" Alex frowned, his dark eyes narrowing and stood up, walking over to stand behind her. "What's this?" He asked in a casual tone of voice, staring pointedly at her throat.

Ember turned to peer in the mirror, reaching a hand up to lightly trace a small wound on her neck. "A rash or something." She murmured, scooping up a wide red ribbon and tying it around her throat, covering the spot. "Nothing to worry about cuz."

"Em, you know how my friend Cat died don't you?"

"Impaled herself didn't she?"

He nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. "Impaled herself. That was AFTER she'd been turned into a vampire."

"You trying to tell me something cousin?"

"Let's hope that's really a rash."

**********

Alexander shot up in bed, sweat covering his body. He shook his head, willing the images to fade from his mind as he slipped out from under the sheet, clad in only a pair of blue jeans, his upper body slick with perspiration.

His dark eyes narrowed when he seen someone walk by his open bedroom door. He NEVER left his bedroom door open. Cautiously, Alex reached under his pillow, pulling out his Beretta 9MM and crept towards the door.

His breath caught in his throat when he seen long black hair disappearing around the corner. Alex forget caution and followed, his eyes widening as he watched the woman in a white dressing gown glide across the living room, already down the stairs, her light tread making no sound as she headed for the front door. "Alexandra?" He whispered.

"Alex." Her voice floated back to him, a light wind caressing his face.

He shivered, smelling his twin's favorite perfume 'Sweet Honesty' on the breeze and closed his eyes. Alex swallowed hard and followed her, wishing she'd just stop and turn around, talk to him, do something besides walk away.

Alexandra was waiting on the front lawn when he walked out onto the porch, her bare feet hardly making an impression on the wet grass. She stared at him, her eyes a mirror image of his own. "Alex…" She held out a pale hand, her long fingers beckoning to him.

Soundlessly, Alex quickly covered the distance between them, taking her hands in his, flinching at how cold they were. "Alexa?" His eyes searched hers intently. "How can this be? You're… awake… you're here, what's going on?"

She just smiled at him, a tear sliding down her pale cheek.

Frowning, Alexander peered at her, the faint glow from the crescent moon enough to show him the tear was crimson.

*********

Alex shot up in his bed. "NO!" He shouted, sweat mingling with tears, both streaming down his face.

"ALEX!" Ashley screamed, her footsteps pounding on the hallway floor, a second later bursting through his bedroom door. "What's wrong? What happened?" She stared at him for a second, padding over to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Alex, what is it?"

Alex couldn't say a word, he tried to make his tongue work but he couldn't form the words, couldn't get enough air to do it.

Her eyes widened when she felt his strong arms wrap around her midsection, realizing after a moment, Alexander was crying. "Oh honey…" Ashley murmured, slowly moving her own arms about him, threading her fingers in his damp black hair. "It's all right Alex, it's okay."

**********

Matt paced the floor of the kitchen, his wet hair hanging down over his shoulders, not caring if rivulets of water were still pouring off of him. When he'd woken up an hour ago, it had been to the sound of rain pouring down, raining cats and dogs as the old saying went.

He'd immediately slipped outside, always loving the rain in all it's forms be it a light sprinkle or the beginnings of a deluge. Matt had only just returned, discarding his soaking clothes and opting for a pair of jeans, knowing today would be a day they'd spend indoors, something not normal at Ember's house. Ember.

THAT was why he was having problems sleeping. Each and every night since he broke free of the orb she and Jeff had bound him in, he had dreamt of her. Of luring her outside in the dead of the night, of guiding her underneath one of those massive willow trees in her yard and taking her against the tree, almost as if the werewolf inside him was rearing it's ugly head, taking over the man.

At the end of each dream, Matt would sink his teeth into her throat, breaking that sweet, soft flesh and draw blood, lapping at it as it trickled forth. He always left his mark on her.

Matt groaned, leaning back against the counter, wondering what had brought these dreams, nightmares, night terrors, whatever they were, on. He hadn't even LOOKED at Ember in that way, until these damn dreams started. Now, however, was a different story.

"You're up bright 'n early."

Matt watched as his brother, Jeff, bounced into the kitchen. "Yeah."

Jeff didn't seem to notice Matt's mood, just proceeded to raid the refrigerator like he did every morning, pulling out the eggs and orange juice. "Hungry Mattie?"

"Not really."

Jeff danced around the kitchen, drinking juice and whipping up scrambled eggs, humming to himself.

Matt arched an eyebrow, watching his baby brother, trying to determine what put him in such a damn good mood. "All right, why are you grinning like a damn fool?"

"Oh… nothing." Jeff smiled secretively.

"Bullshit." Matt was curious now, studying Jeff shrewdly. "C'mon baby bro, you can tell me." He coaxed.

Jeff looked around, his cheeks flushing, meeting Matt's gaze, a sparkle in his green eyes. "I'm in love!" He whispered, sounding thoroughly excited.

"Ember." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah… Emmy." Jeff sighed wistfully, jumping when he remembered he was scrambling eggs, scraping them off the bottom of the pan before they burnt. "Do you think… think maybe she likes me too?" He asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

"You'll have to ask her I expect." Matt replied, his tone neutral, trying to refrain from strangling his brother to death, suddenly feeling like this… INTRUDER was pushing into HIS territory.

Jeff didn't even notice the change in his brother's attitude, just continued humming as he cooked.

**********

Ashley watched as Ember trimmed herbs in her workshop behind the house. "He's been having nightmares."

Ember didn't look up, cutting the stalk at an angle. "Alex?"

"Yeah." Ashley accepted a twig Ember held out to her, sniffing it before slipping it between her lips, sucking on the end. "What is this?"

"Parsley, freshens breath."

"You saying my breath stinks?"

"No, I'm telling you what it does." Ember set down the rest of them, reaching for a small string.

"So Alex has been having nightmares. What about?"

Ashley sighed, propping her elbows up on the heavy wooden table, chewing on the parsley thoughtfully. "I don't know. I heard him screaming, about three nights ago, and I went to check on him. He'd just woke up, covered in sweat and he was… crying." She sounded disconcerted.

Ember arched a brown eyebrow, hanging the stalk up on a beam. "He was crying? You sure we're talking about the same Alexander Blackheart here?"

"Swear on a stack of Bibles."

"I don't believe in the Bible."

"You know what I mean." Ashley sounded exasperated.

Ember frowned, now cleaning her workspace. "I know… I'll brew him a tea tonight before he goes to bed."

"What'll it do?"

"Give him a good night's sleep."

**********

Alexander was sitting on the front porch, watching as the rain came down, smoking a cigarette. His gray eyes were almost black, his mood reflecting the weather. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, which he hadn't. Not after that last dream, not after crying himself back to sleep on Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley. He had scarcely spoke two words to her since. He didn't have anything against her, it was just that she had been there to see him at his weakest, most vulnerable and that bothered him to no end.

He was supposed to be calm, cool and collected. He had practically carved a reputation out of being a living statue, nothing ever seemed to affect him. Except other people's stupidity.

But damn it, what was he supposed to do? It was his worst nightmare, Alexandra becoming a vampire. He'd rather she die in that coma, at least then he wouldn't be the one to take her out.

**********

He was growing stronger. With each passing night, each passing night terror, they were feeding him. Their fear was feeding him, nourishing him on black silk and satin horrors.

Soon. Soon he would feast, soon he would be invincible.

**********

"Thank goodness this rain has finally stopped."

Ashley looked up from her place on the porch, where she had been sitting, when she heard Ember's voice. "Yeah."

Ember smiled slightly, dropping down to sit besides her friend, removing her shoes to skim her bare toes over the wet grass. "If it dries off enough, maybe we could have a bonfire tonight."

"A bonfire?" Ashley echoed.

"Mmm-hmm." Ember nodded, pursing her lips, looking thoughtful. "It might do everyone some good to get out of the house for a bit." She didn't add what else was on her mind. Lately it seemed something stalked their steps, haunted their shadows. She gave herself a firm shake, attributing it to the fact that they'd been shacked up indoors for a week straight.

Ashley ran her fingers through her hair, nodding, finally managing a small smile of her own. "That sounds nice."

**********

Alex listened as Ashley, Ember and Jeff gabbed away. He was sitting on a large rock, polishing his gun. He looked up, eyes narrowing when he seen Matt walking towards them. Now there was a strange one and getting stranger by the day.

Matt had become withdrawn it seemed. Oh, he still talked and laughed with them, but there was always a look in his eyes, a speculating look, almost as if he was continuously sizing up people and things around him.

"Pull up a rock." Alex greeted, inclining his head.

Matt looked around, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey Ember! We need another rock."

Ember looked up from her spot on the other side of the fire, nestled firmly between Ashley and Jeff. "Do I look like your slave?" She demanded good-naturedly before tossing a pebble.

Matt arched an eyebrow, looking down at the pebble.

"Watch."

Slowly, the pebble began to grow, finally stopping when it reached a comfortable size.

"How'd you do that?" Matt demanded, sitting down, glancing at her, his eyes studying her, drinking her in.

Ember faltered under his stare, a hand jerking to her throat, feeling the ribbon that wound around it. "I infused it with personal energy." She explained finally.

Jeff looked back and forth between the two, green eyes narrowing.

Alexander was also watching the pair, taking in the way Ember caressed the ribbon round her neck, arching an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

Ember sat up in bed, frowning. She slowly pushed back her thick comforter and swung her legs around, pressing her feet down onto the cool wooden floor. There it was again, that noise. She crept to the large, oval window and peered out, unable to see much, the half moon seeping down though she couldn't see anything .

She jumped, clamping a hand over her mouth to keep from shrieking when another pebble clattered against the window pane, now placing the earlier noise for what it was. Cautiously, she opened the window. "Hello?"

"Ember, come down here."

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Matt?"

"Yeah, come down here."

Slowly, she made her way out of her bedroom, her bare feet making no sound on the wooden floor. Within seconds, she had joined him on the lawn, allowing him to guide her underneath one of the massive willow trees.

"Ember…" He breathed, his yellow ringed orbs quite visible in the darkness that engulfed them.

Ember shivered; his voice a sweet, mysterious caress that left her weak. It barely registered that she was now backed against the tree, her legs wrapped around Matt, her nightgown hunched up over her hips.

"Ember…" This time it was a low, feral growl, a hiss escaped his lips.

**********

Breakfast was a somber affair. Alexander was once again mutilating his scrambled eggs, which were watery anyway. Apparently something had put Jeff off his cooking.

Ashley was shredding her toast, the beginnings of circles underneath her eyes.

Jeff was leaning against the counter, sipping his morning orange juice, staring at the floor where the tip of his sneaker was wearing a path on the floor.

Ember was sitting across from Alex, dragging her fork across her plate, looking like she too, had had a sleepless night.

Matt, however, was digging into his steak with gusto, alternating between bites of the still bloody meat and sipping coffee.

"We're leaving." Alexander announced finally, in a flat voice, having been up all night giving this a lot of thought.

All eyes fastened on him.

"Something is wrong here Ember." He said, addressing his cousin. "I don't know if it was like this before we came or if we brought it on your door, but we're not alone here."

"I know." She whispered.

"After… that night with Matt, everything changed. It's obvious no one is getting any sleep and I'm going to venture a guess it's because we've all been having nightmares." Alex looked around the table, meeting each of their eyes. "I'm leaving today, whether or not you go with me, it's up to you."

"I'm going." Ashley said instantly, not faltering under the hard stare he fastened on her. "I trust you Alex. Ember, no offense, but the creep factor around here has seriously gone up in the past few days."

Ember nodded, smiling good-naturedly. She was more then aware that something was going on, something she couldn't explain though that hadn't stopped her from trying. She had scryed, spent countless hours weaving spells in the hopes to discover what was happening, all to no avail though.

"Matt? Jeff?" Alex arched an eyebrow in the brother's direction.

"I'll go." Jeff said, pushing away from the counter. "There ain't anything here for me."

They all winced at his heartbroken tone.

Matt cleared his throat, moving his plate away from him, staring down at the blood that pooled in the center of it. "You said you knew a way to reverse my… condition." He said softly. "I'm with you man."

Alex now looked at his cousin, frowning when he seen she wasn't paying attention any longer. "Ember?" He stood up, reaching across the table to wave a hand in her face. "Em?"

She got up, still not looking at him and moved to stand at the sink, staring out the window.

Exchanging confused looks with Ashley, Alex moved to stand behind her, his eyes narrowing at what he saw.

The backyard was coated in a black ooze, one could see it would be slimy just by looking, mounds and mounds of large, wriggling earthworms and maggots were writhing on the stuff, feeding off of it.

"What IS that?" Ashley demanded in a squeak from behind them both, standing on her tip toes to peer over Alexander's shoulder.

"Nightmares…" Ember murmured, threading her fingers in her hair, unable to look away from the scene before her. "Night terrors… Matt's escape from the orb… Now this." She inhaled sharply, turning to stare up at her cousin. "We have a Boogeyman problem."

**********

Ember grunted, slamming down a large, heavy book on the coffee table. She sat down on the couch besides Matt, flipping it open, searching for a page.

They had all congregated to the living room while she went off to browse her library, everyone but Ember apparently in the dark.

"I thought the Boogeyman was just a kid's tale." Jeff said finally, frowning. "I mean, isn't that a bedtime story mom's tell their kids?"

"You'll find most 'fairy tales', 'kids tales' are based on some sort of fact." Ember said patiently, sparing him a quick glance. "The Boogeyman is a demon, of sorts. He causes our nightmares and then feeds off the fear that we feel in them, or the anger, any sort of negative feeling sustains him. Making him stronger and stronger until eventually, he can make our terrors a reality, a permanent food source."

"I don't get it." Ashley sighed, rolling her eyes when Alexander muttered 'what else is new' and ignored him. "If this thing can do that, then… why, why don't we ever hear about weird shit? You know, stuff that can only obviously happen in dreams?"

"Because the Boogeyman has to be unleashed." Ember finally found the page she had been looking for, turning the book so everyone could see. "The last time the Boogeyman was set free was over two hundred years ago, on a young woman. Her nightmares came to life and massacred her entire village."

"How'd they stop it?" Alex demanded, much more interested in the how to kill then the why.

"Magick of course, completely destroyed the creatures with magick. This thing is dangerous, it knows our deepest fears, what truly terrifies us."

Alex fell silent, contemplating that. The LAST thing he wanted was Alexandra to be walking around sucking blood, that was his worst fear. Fear he would have to kill his own sister, his twin.

"Well-" Ashley managed a shaky smile. "If mine comes true, all we need is a can of Raid. I dream about bugs." She shivered. "Big, creepy bugs with hundreds of feelers and stingers and…" She trailed off, looking like she was about to get sick.

"You think this- Boogeyman thing, you think it's fed off us enough to make our dreams materialize for good?"

"I think we're going to find out." Ember said softly, blinking when lightening flashed, a sudden boom of thunder actually shaking the entire house.

"Great, just great." Alex muttered, busy loading a fresh clip in his Beretta. "If it ain't one damn thing, it's another."

"It knows we know…" Ember whispered, the hairs on the back of her neck rising, goose bumps forming on her arms. "Oh dear Isis…"

"Matt, Jeff, what're your nightmares about?" Alex demanded, getting to his feet as the light flickered around them, the sky outside darkening. If there was about to be some kind of freaky battle against a bad ass Demon, he wanted to know what to expect.

Matt's eyes widened as he shot to his own feet, shaking his head. "No!"

"What?"

"I'm-" The words died on his lips as the yellow ring surrounding his eyes began to cover the lens entirely, his nose elongating, baring his teeth. "Turning!" He growled, his voice deeper, feral.

"SHIT!" Ashley shrieked, dragging Ember with her behind the couch. "What do we do?"

"Jeff, we need to get to the-" Ember never finished that sentence, the words abruptly cut off as she looked past Alex.

Alexander frowned, momentarily distracted from Matt and spun around, his mouth dropping.

"Miss me?"

He grunted when he was tackled to the floor, catching his twin sister by placing a hand on either side of her head before she could bite him. "ALEXANDRA, NO!" His gun lay on the floor, long forgotten.

"Brother dear, I'm so HUNGRY!" Alexa growled, a trail of blood running down her chin and splashing on his face.

"Run! I'll handle her!" Alex shouted at the others, knowing this was his battle.

"Mattie, it's me!" Jeff shrieked, watching as Matt hunched over in pain, his long brown hair growing wildly now, covering him, his body stretching and contorting as the limbs lengthened with sickening cracks and pops. "MATT!"

"How can he be turning?" Ashley whimpered, watching the scenes unfold. "It's not a full moon."

"This must be his nightmare." Whispered Ember, moving forward to take Jeff's arm, pulling him back. "We have to get out to my workshop, if we want to save him, both of them, we need to start casting NOW."

"I c-can't." Jeff stuttered, trembling as he began backing away, holding his hands out in front of him like a shield.

"Why not? Jeff, if we don't, we're all going to die!"

"I'm s-scared." Jeff whimpered, crouching down in a corner, cowering with his hands over his head, hiding his face.

"SCARED? NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU TO BE SCARED!" Ember screamed, rage coursing through her. When Jeff didn't move, she sighed, grabbed Ashley's hand and ran for the back door.

**********

Alex grunted, sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to keep Alexandra from taking a bite out of him, literally. It was no easy feat. Not when you factored in these four things: 1, Alexa was a vampire with considerable more strength then him. 2, he could hear Jeff crying like a little bitch somewhere in the room. 3, he would be lying if he said he wasn't more then a little worried about the women and 4, Matt, the bloody fucking werewolf, was tearing apart the couch, howling like a wounded dog.

"Alex, just relax." Alexa cooed, staring down into her twin's eyes, a gentle smile on her lips. "It'll only hurt for a moment, then we'll be together again, forever."

That sounded so tempting! To be reunited with the one person who truly understood him, who could always brighten his day, laugh at his wry humor… forever…

One problem.

This WASN'T Alexandra! This was something like the Undertaker, something evil, something that sported his twin's sweet face.

With that thought in mind, Alex unleashed a burst of strength that surprised the both of them, sending Alexandra flying backwards away from him.

She looked startled, clearly not expecting that and bared her teeth, fangs gleaming for a brief second as lightening flashed.

**********

"What are we doing?" Ashley demanded, watching anxiously as Ember hastily made a circle out of white chalk. "What're you doing?"

"Making a circle." Ember said through gritted teeth, drawing a pentagram inside of it before tossing aside the chalk. "In the center, now."

Ashley did as she was told, not about to disobey her friend, especially when Ember used a steely tone of voice so reminiscent of Alexander's.

Ember studied the circle for a second before picking up two long sticks, rubbing them together briskly. She closed her eyes, concentrating and heard a poof, knowing she'd accomplished what she wanted, not surprised to find fire when she looked.

"Em, what's going on?" Ashley demanded anxiously.

"Quiet Ash, I'm-" Ember trailed off, looking at Ashley wide eyed, dropping the sticks, the fire instantly vanishing. "Holy hell." She whispered.

"What? What is it?" Ashley's eyes flew open, looking at Ember, lowering her head to look at what had attracted Ember's attention.

Ashley's stomach was protruding, looking like she was nine months pregnant. As if to emphasize the point, a tiny foot appeared, pushing out Ashley's shirt.

"GET IT OUT OF ME!" Ashley screamed, clawing frantically at her stomach. "GET IT THE FUCK OUT!"

"What is this? What the hell is this? You said you dreamed about BUGS!"

"I lied! GET IT OUT! GET IT THE FUCK OUT!"

THIS was Ashley's true nightmare: being pregnant still with Kane's demon spawn, ready to give birth any second now.

**********

Jeff couldn't remember ever being this scared before. He'd had some pretty close calls in his life, especially with Mattie being a werewolf and all, but that had been an exciting fear, thrilling even.

Now all he could think was: I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to FUCKING DIE!

**********

The Boogeyman was as happy as a Demon could be. He could feel his strength growing, his powers increasing as he fed the Mortal's terrors, relishing their fear, feasting on their pain. He chuckled darkly, a string of acid, neon green drool running down his chin as he made his way towards the house looming before him, his movements jerky, twitching radically as he walked.

**********

Ember had no clue what to do, she had watched as Ashley literally tried ripping her stomach open, leaving bloody gouges on her own body. Ember had resorted to actual physical violence, knocking her friend over the back of her blonde head with a large rock.

Four down, one left: Her. She bit her inner lip, wondering what she was most terrified of, nothing came to mind. If there was nothing there, then theoretically, she should be safe.

"EMBER!"

Ember blinked, wondering what in the blue hell that was. She spun around when she heard thrashing outside, cautiously looking at the door to her workshop, a flimsy wooden door, it wouldn't hold against a Northern breeze let alone an attack.

"EMBER!"

This time is sounded almost like a wounded animal, more emotion put into that single word then anything she had ever heard before.

**********

Alexander wasn't faring well. He had thought he'd be able to do what he had to, kill Alexa with only blinking maybe once or twice. Instead he found himself poised over her, his Beretta right against her heart, crying.

Alexa apparently realized he wasn't going to pull the trigger and relaxed, smiling lovingly up at him, keeping her lips closed, hiding her fangs. "Alex…" She whispered, shifting uncomfortably underneath him, her arms pinned down by his knees. "Brother, don't cry… don't cry, it's all right, I'm here now. Everything is going to be fine now, just you wait, darling. You and me, us again, remember? Remember how it used to be?"

"That's the problem." Alex sniffled, blinking rapidly, causing even more fat tears to roll down his pale cheeks. He bowed his head slightly, his long black hair cascading over his eyes as he inhaled deeply. "It can never be like that again."

**********

Ember couldn't leave Ashley, she just couldn't, the… pregnant woman wouldn't survive an attack, not in her condition, even if she was in her right mind. She snatched up her athame, praying Isis would forgive her for this and prepared herself for a battle.

Imagine her shock when that flimsy door burst open, revealing a werewolf looming there.

That was instantly followed by the memory of her last encounter with a werewolf.

"Ember!" It growled.

Ember dropped the athame, more from shock then anything, her eyes widening. "M-Matt?"

Matt, albeit a shaggy Matt, nodded, big fat tears rolling down his furry cheeks.

"Oh Isis…" She breathed, unhesitatingly walking to him, placing her hands against his chest, feeling the coarse hair under her palms. "Your nightmare…."

**********

One more, just the Witch to go, she was a bit stronger then the rest to crack. He knew she could feel afraid but he couldn't determine what terrified her the most. The Boogeyman stood in the doorway of her house, feeling the protective energies that surrounded it and snorted, chewing on his earthworms hungrily, always hungry.

No mere mortal could stop him, not now.

**********

"Ashley, she's…" Ember gestured behind her, not knowing what to do. "Matt, I have to cast immediately, before-" She hesitated, frowning and raising her hand to her face, gasping.

Matt's yellow eyes narrowed as he stared at her hand.

Ember was beginning to fade away.

TBC with I Never Cry


End file.
